


Shattered

by Tigerheart13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Viktor and Yuuri are Married, he did not get his snack but maybe someday, i wrote this and didnt edit so, the title is....misleading, yuuri just wanted a snack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerheart13/pseuds/Tigerheart13
Summary: Making his way cautiously toward the main room he hears a faint huff from the kitchen. He glances at Makkachin, takes a deep breath, and moves toward the sound.Viktor’s not quite sure what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn't Yuuri on the floor of their kitchen tears streaming down his face as he stares forlornly at the shattered glass around him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like midnight so if theres anything wrong with it leave me a comment and I'll fix it

Viktor wakes up to a resounding crash somewhere in the apartment. Heart pounding from the sudden jolt, he unconsciously reaches for Yuuri, only to feel cold sheets against his hand. Viktor goes from his sleepy haze to wide awake in a flash, he quickly untangles himself from the duvet, rushing out of the bedroom into the hall, Makkachin on his heels.

 

Making his way cautiously toward the main room he hears a faint huff from the kitchen. He glances at Makkachin, takes a deep breath, and moves toward the sound.

 

Viktor’s not quite sure what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn't Yuuri on the floor of their kitchen tears streaming down his face as he stares forlornly at the shattered glass around him.

 

“Yuuri,” the man startles and looks up at Viktor, eyes wide and glistening. “What happened, милый?”

 

“I just wanted a snack,” Yuuri mumbles.

 

“It's the middle of the night.” Viktor glances at the stove, the built in clock reads 2:06 in bright green letters.

 

“I know, but I was hungry, so, I was going to have something simple, but I dropped the jar, and now there's jelly _everywhere_ , and I-” Yuuri cuts himself off and waves his hands haphazardly, trying to convey his feelings without words.

 

Viktor steps carefully toward Yuuri, taking extra care to avoid the shards of glass littering the floor. He offers a hand to Yuuri who grasps it and lets himself be pulled from the ground by Viktor.

 

“How about we clean this up and then I’ll make you something to eat, солнышко?”

 

“Vitya, you're a terrible cook.”

 

Viktor places a hand over his heart, a pout gracing his lips, and pretends to be offended. “I'm hurt, Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri lets out a small laugh before replying. “Don't be so dramatic! You and I both know your cooking skills leave something to be desired.”

 

“Fine, then we'll just go out for something.”

 

“It's two in the morning, Viktor.”

 

“So?”

 

“Nothing’s going to be open.”

 

Viktor huffs, looking down at Yuuri’s tired eyes, and runs a hand through his husbands ruffled hair. “I guess we’ll just have to go back to bed and eat at a normal time then.”

 

“But-”

 

“Нет, once this is cleaned up we’re going to sleep before anything else can happen!”

 

“Alright,” Yuuri concedes reluctantly, pulling away from Viktor to get the broom and dustpan.

 

Viktor takes the cloth hanging from the oven's door handle and wets it as Yuuri sweeps up the glass. Once the majority of the glass is swept up and disposed of, Viktor wipes away the jelly from the tile.

 

When their done cleaning up the shattered jar Viktor watches as Yuuri sways softly and grips the broom to keep his balance.

 

“Let’s go to bed,” Viktor’s voice is a soft murmur he isn't sure Yuuri heard until the other man hums in agreement.

 

Taking Yuuri’s hand Viktor drags him to their bedroom, Makkachin leading the way and jumping into the bed before either of them are even near it. The two men both carefully make their way onto the bed, trying not to disturb the dog who had already fallen asleep. Somehow they both make it under the covers without disturbing the poodle.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> милый should mean sweetheart  
> солнышко should be the diminutive form of sun  
> Нет is no, Im like 100% on this  
> if anything is wrong w/ the russian pls correct me i used google translate
> 
> hmu on tumblr [here](http://eridantrashampora.tumblr.com/)


End file.
